1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Power Distribution Boxes (PDBs), such as but not limited to the type employed in vehicles and other devices to distribute power from a primary power source to a number of loads.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a bottom-up Power Distribution Box (PDB) 10 commonly know in the art. The PDB includes a wedge 12, PDB frame 14, busbar 16, and protector plate 18. The busbar 16 is connected to a primary power source and configured to distribute current to a number of wires connected thereto. During assembly, the busbar 16 is secured to an underside of the frame 14 and then the wires are inserted through an underside of the protector plate 18 for connection to the busbar 16 by way of fuses included on the top side of the wedge 12. This bottom-up configuration is problematic for a number of reasons.
Attaching the busbar 16 to the underside of the frame 14 increases system costs as it requires insertion of an additional piece, the protector plate 18, to separate the wires from the electrically conducting surfaces of the busbar 16. Once the wires are inserted through the openings in the protector plate 18, the protector plate 18 must be slid along all the wires and/or the wires must be disconnected in order to access the busbar 16 or otherwise service the underside of the frame 14. The use of the additional protector plate therefore further complicates service and assembly rework.